Unpleasant
by TheyWillConquer
Summary: EDITING IN PROGRESS. Izaya is an overtly curious, malicious mad-man and Shizuo, an unpleasant presence always around to interrupt his perfectly-planned, experimental games. Somewhere, somehow, something changes minutely and it's downhill from then on.
1. Inhuman Izaya

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN the characters of this anime. Some of the background info is taken from the anime too

**Author's note:** This has been edited in more ways than just grammatically. It may not match the next few chapters, maybe? I will try to upload the rest of the chapters (edited ones) soon. And then, I'll try to continue (don't put any hopes on it though)

* * *

**Chapter One**

There are many; varied version of human attributions that need to be addressed according to Orihara Izaya.

Izaya— you will not find him in a dark cage filled with darkness or chaotic, depressing imageries trying to compare and contrast against him (for example: pale, withdrawn psychopathic killers). You will not know him from one of those movies that contribute to human's need of being saved and save (example: the martyr and the hero). He's particularly not one of those who are afraid of scars, curses or insecurities (see above). He will not pat you in the back when you're needed comforting and cuddle against you when he feels unwanted.

He is not inhumane, per se.

Most call him a "terrifying, dangerous man" who one needs to watch out for.

"Never involve yourself with him." They may say.

"He's bad news."

And they may be right to be so cautious. For he i_s _bad news to those he may be interested enough to experiment on. But neither a warning nor caution could ever save them from the claws of his research if he were curious enough to play with them.

He will not knock on someone's door and ask: "Will you be so kind, sir as to participate in my research about how a _Homo Sapien_ may respond to certain circumstances? I will use you as a lab rat, of course and mess with your emotions so, you can break apart at one point and then, my point will be proven and I assure you, it's really fun and educational."

He will not hand you the informed consent to be signed upon nor will he follow ethical guidelines just for the sake of confidentiality or for fear of making someone traumatized forever.

He is not very respectful in that way.

The demonstration to the type of method he used to research had been clear enough the day he tested a young girl's willingness to commit suicide by first, acting like a very good friend who _cared_ for her before changing faces and turning maliciously cruel.

Izaya liked to think he was better than a psychologist. Better than any person out there.

And with every little time spent within the social circles of all these people around him, he didn't think it was shallow of him to think so.

After all, it is in human nature to want attention and comfort of some kind. They cling to the egocentric part of their mind since they're born. Sure, the egocentrism melts as the child's brain develops (once they realize they're not the only one's in the whole world, waiting to be pampered and cared for), but people never lose the tiny glaze of hope for their own ego. It _is_ their ego that keeps on making them want to live. That is the purpose to which they move every day; to know that they have something to look forward to the next day. It is what will make them keep walking, to keep yearning the unreachable but not the impossible: the future.

In that regard, Izaya far surpasses them. He does not feel the need to look forward or toward another.

Hope has a certain extent to it though. When another person tells you that you're incapable of being someone you so dearly wish to be -in your dreams, in your wildest, darkest fantasies (something you're embarrassed ever to be found upon but hold so dearly to your heart)- you lose that tiny sparkle of emotion and set through various stages that one is none too capable of knowing.

Oh, the guileless pariahs of this world, all but wishing to be someone special. No matter how one names it, every person in this world would wish to be that unique individual whose name is supposed be so big in fairy tales, but is so tiny in reality. One may try and deny that image; the image of being ordinary, of not being needed, but the desires were still there. No-one could ignore it.

And the boys of this world, insecure and small, cut-out by their own dread. By the curse they've put on themselves: that they're the superior ones, that they're one step ahead of woman and suffer when they fall short on their superiority. The elephant in the room cannot be ignored when they assume to have the burden of being the responsible one: the leader, and the soldier and then, can't do it.

And every day, all these people worry only about themselves. Never thinking or worrying about the person who had the same circumstances, the same state of mind. Selfish enough, self-absorbed enough to believe that the pain they go through is not the pain others have.

That kind of egocentric attitude still exists in adults and adolescence who think they're mature enough to have an opinion. Opinions are united, interconnected. One may assume that they are two different things but surely, everything is associated to anything.

You cannot defy the logic of physics and literature. You cannot get ahead of yourself and make assumption based on common sense alone. Just as you can't withdraw yourself from society so as to get away from conformity and all its vague little rules.

Humans were deficient in that field.

Expressing.

Fighting.

The only thing that Izaya could prove that he was one of those human beings was the admittance: he can be taken off-guard. He hated, unconditionally. He denied internally and fought unwillingly. And he overestimated sometimes.

Only in regards to that one person.

Izaya had thought so many times of killing that hindrance once and for all and be done with it. Because these emotions were quite the contrary to the steely maniac that he was made out to be. Surely, Shizu-chan was ruining him for everything.

But human kind was also one of a kind. With every error, every mistake, humans could learn to adapt and resist.

Survival is in people's very own blood. It rakes through them, non-stop. Of course, humans have a habit of blocking the survival by being sensitive, being sensible, being compassionate and empathetic. But no matter what happens; they always think of themselves even if they don't like to admit it to themselves; that is an example of survival. One, who could be perfectly capable of depending on a person, once when loses that person, clings to the next one. One, who would prefer to call herself or himself an honest and good person will have the instinct, the drive to protect themselves before anyone else, because they think they deserve being saved before anyone else. Oh, there may be few who do save others, but what will their thoughts end up on once their heroic deed is done at the end of the day:

_I want to live._

That is: Human kind.

It is in human nature to adapt, to change and to explore their boundaries. Unless a threat comes, they do not cross that boundary as of much. Atavistic people, however, do try. Man with little sensibility to their own limits.

_Like Shizu-chan_. He sneered as he thought about that. Not many people go far and beyond their physical capabilities just out of frustration and anger. And atavistic people mostly, looked like apes; that was the job description. Shizuo Heiwajima did not look like an ape, (though, he sure acted like one) but he had no sensibilities, no sensitivities; not in the physical way.

Izaya loved humans for their predictability, but that pain-in-the-ass with his loud and noisy interruptions and his unparalleled strength. Izaya closed his eyes, a smile that looked almost content on his lips before his lips turned down at the little slip.

An evening tea gone without thinking about that man would be heaven on earth, but the fun of every subject, every result was soured in an almost depressing manner when Shizu-chan would interrupt. And he always did. He had a knack for finding Izaya when he was planning nefarious deeds and tries to put a stop it. Which is why, Izaya always has to take Shizu-chan's appearance into consideration as he acted, not as he planned. Shizu-chan did not move like a piece of chess. He moved obstructively, all over the place and never where he should be.

And somehow, Shizu-chan had seeped his way into his thoughts again. Izaya realized with resentment. His teeth pressed together before he stood up from his office seat.

He turned around and looked out the wide transparent glass. Staring down at the world going about in front of him, the unpleasant object of his contemplation slowly faded out of his mind as he folded his arms and looked at the people milling about on the pavement. There were cars going in and out, sounds of horns and engines and pedestrian's walking.

A tiny little idea sprung to his mind. A way to occupy his mind while he waited. A deliberate smile spread across his face, his face a representation of wicked and childish glee.

He took his usual jacket from on top of his seat and walked to leave the office when his eye caught on the head decorated at the center of the room. He stared serenely at it before letting a smirk creep onto his lips.

Miracles...

He'd heard humans talk about it all the time: medical miracles, will of humans, rumors of unseen things and unproven hypothesis and theories. He was only _human _to want the knowledge to fill him up. He was a true slave to human being's unidentified will and the things that were unknown in every sense.

Like the headless rider.

_Like Celty._

He couldn't fathom the reason why Celty remained on walking, moving and _breathing_ when her brain was cut-off from her whole body. The brain was not something you could will away from your body. You cannot be alive. Yet, there she was.

He closed his eyes as something unpleasant flashed at the back of his mind and had to conclude that he really must be tired to be thinking about _that man _willingly thrice today.

_That man_ with his brown-liquid eyes and his dyed blond hair and that aggressive air about him. He could not find any logic in the tingle in the back of his spine whenever he thought about Shizuo Heiwajima. He'd like to think and show that he was unaffected. That there was nothing bothering him about _the man _but, that would be a lie.

"Damn it, Shizu-chan." He said, running a harsh caress atop his head as the almost overwhelming and unwanted feelings thumped within him, making him shiver in what he could only name as yearning. Whenever he thought of _that man_, certain unpleasant responses would make their presence known, but they were quickly pushed aside if he was concentrating on the bigger plan rather than these tiny distracting moments of weakness.

But today, after getting his hands on what he really wanted, all that he was meant to do was sit around and be as patient as possible. The problems and conflicts would unwind themselves and when it was time to shoot, he would with his very best capabilities shoot for the kill.

But…

Like he had decided previously, today wasn't the day for actions. Today was the day for patience.

With a sigh that was too uncharacteristic on Izaya, he left his office and entered the town.


	2. Aggressive Shizuo

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN the characters of this anime. Some of the background info is taken from the anime too

**Author's note:** This has been edited in more ways than just grammatically. It may not match the next few chapters, maybe? I will try to upload the rest of the chapters (edited ones) soon. And then, I'll try to continue (don't put any hopes on it though)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The first time Izaya had seen Shizuo, the tingle had not yet surfaced. It was days later when they had come face-to-face that the almost non-existent tingle made itself known.

It wasn't like it was unpleasant, but that was what really bothered Izaya about it: that it wasn't as much of a wrong feeling but too right that it seeped into his body like a twinge resilient to his mind-set.

It was just that—

Whenever_ Shizu-chan _was close enough to have their little dance— when he could almost breathe in the same air as him, their chests nearly inches away— as Shizuo charged and Izaya dodged. It compelled him most exorbitantly to let the charge touch him; graze him just a bit before he bounced away. Izaya wasn't a fan of unnecessary pain, if he could help it. That's why, he let himself twist away and knife his way through with petty schemes that he knew pissed Shizu-chan off and messed with his concentration (the little that he actually had). Sometimes, very few times really, Izaya would notice something odd in _that man's _eyes that made him pause (for a few milliseconds every little encounter they would have) before he turned away. Something that thumped against his chest like a wild animal, like _some_how Shizu-chan was inside Izaya, waiting to be let out; roaring, rattling the bars and thumping against it in urgency, not stopping for a moment.

He was fine with feeling like an evil jerk-face and even takes a perverse pleasure from being called that, because it is in no way incorrect or offending. It was actually pretty funny. What he did not like was that Shizu-chan had no insult for him except there were a thousand insults loaded in his gaze, piercing into him like daggers. He did not like the craziness that Shizu-chan was and the contagiousness of his touch that rose goosebumps over Izaya's flesh, the feeling that he was missing something. The feeling that Shizu-chan could give him that _something_.

Izaya didn't like missing _anything_. He had more knowledge than anyone out there; a genius prodigy, the son who suppressed all and the mad-man who continued to do better and better every day in the black-market business.

He wasn't born to help and figure out someone's mess while they gave him those pitiful, helpless looks. He was alive to pursue his own passion; he didn't have time for other people. Involvement was bothersome. He didn't want anyone to think he was there for someone's well-being. And it would be better for_ them_ if they realized it sooner than later

Shizuo was the epitome of bothersome, though. He cursed, swore and gave it his all for emotional involvement. Friendship, brotherhood and love- that man did inexcusable, reckless actions for these relationships. He wasn't someone Izaya understood; to be factual, he would never even try.

He liked to leave idiots alone to figure out their own excessively foolish bullheadedness, uncontrollably emotional episodes of rage, strength and sentimentality. To leave them a bloody heap lying on some alley and just focus on things that were more capricious, more able to move under his puppetry.

Shizu-chan though, refused everything Izaya wanted. So, he would get up despite all his very fatal injuries and his no-friends, brother-complex, personal problems and stumble towards Izaya with an intense, mad-ridden fixation. Izaya's words (sharp and icy words made to cut) would have no affect on him and he would roar and run for Izaya, who would then take a quick exit out.

And then, some other day, _that man_ would come back, singing Izaya's name out with an intimidating, harrowing pop of bones and ligaments realigning, black dress-shoes stopping just a way off from him.

Just as he was doing now.

Izaya is brilliant to breaking things. He is even more brilliant at breaking people.

So, it gets a little tiring (and admittedly, frustrating) after a while when nothing, absolutely nothing breaks _that man_.

It was a black night, no stars or moons to bewitch the centre of the universe; shadows and half-lit lamps and darkness surrounding them. Traffic lights and sirens echoed soundly through the streets of Ikebukuro. Shouts and screams, recognizably familiar voices calling out names, or perhaps, one name _("Celty!")._

In the middle of it all, where alleys and roads were empty of any bystander, stood he and _that man_.

"Shizuo, leave it be." Shinra, the ever-forgiving doctor said in a strained yet assuring voice. He was kneeling by Celty's side, whose chest was heaving up and down like she was taking deep breaths and maybe, she was. Izaya still hadn't figured out how she does those things. Without a brain. Without a connection to her head.

Just an hour and half ago, Izaya had gathered a few Doctor friends (partner-in-crime, more like) of his to experiment on Celty's brain in a sterile room just west of Ikebukuro. Then, just when they had found the brain waves reacting disturbingly as they plunged into her cerebral cortex, Izaya had gotten a call from an agent that Ikebukoro was a mess, because Celty was out of control. Izaya, jubilant and anticipating the result of their prodding had rushed to the scene and seen the true Headless Rider's wrath.

It was, as the agent had said, 'out of control'. There were innocent-looking people lying injured on the floor as she stood there, still moving her scythe jerkily in one way and another. Shizu-chan (that foolish bull) was behind her, trying to keep her from moving and Shinra shouting for her, as if his voice could snap her out. That was when Izaya realized that he could control Celty's body by just her head and quickly called the Doctors to stop prodding at her cerebral cortex. They did and she stopped, confirming his guess by falling over and gasping.

Returning to the now, Izaya raised an eyebrow at Shinra, the smirk bound to his face like a porcelain mask (It was a fragile mask since it could waver any second, because the stony compound of it depended on him to keep it all together). He could not very well say he was sorry for what he did. This was what he was about: he betrayed, he butchered, he played games, he _destroyed_ people. Shinra knew that from the beginning and that was why, there was no surprise in his eyes as he looked at Izaya, just contempt with a hard, unforgiving edge.

Izaya abruptly flickered his gaze to Shizuo just as the blond stepped forward and scanned the area around him with a quick glance around him.

"Well then." Izaya said, an unnerved grin lifting the corner of his mouth. "I suppose it's time to leave, huh?"

The blond man continued to advance on him with easy and lazy steps, a maniacal grin on his face and-

_oh, Izaya really didn't like this at all_. He thought as he felt a fresh rush of excitement brewing within him.

He stepped back, not one to underestimate Shizu-chan when he was angry and oh, how he was now. Izaya had evaded Shizuo many times in the past and would, countless more times, in the future. But how many close moments would have to pass before Shizu-chan finally caught up with him?

Also, the truly unfortunate part of all this was that it had been days since he'd heard about Shizu-chan letting out his well-known steam on poor bystanders or juveniles. And the more he didn't let out his steam before, which at present was five days (_five-days-worth-of-not-beating-the-shit-out-of-anybody-annoying-or-otherwise— oh, he was dead_), the more aggressive he was when he finally vented.

In wits, Izaya could suppress the man, but when it came to immeasurable strength, it was purely up to his cunning plans and a small amount of evasion to further not disturb the sleeping beast. Though, even that, sometimes was not the best road as most of the time, he would only aggravate Shizu-chan more and more. Also, because any harm to Shizu-chan would take just a slight short pause before he'd recover and charge again and again.

It was tiring, yes. Izaya was tired of trying to run away every time he ever stepped on Ikebukuro grounds, of being side-tracked from his plans by a vending machine being thrown at him accompanied by a claim to his death and forgetting to breathe for just a hint of a second as he turned and jumped and Shizu-chan went for a hit.

But—

As he said, it didn't bother him if people hated him, per se.

But something about Shizuo's anger was, unconditionally, the worst and best thing to ever be a victim of. There was an exhilarating madness to the whole confrontation. Shizu-chan's fire ignited brightly with his whole body; from his narrowed, glaring eyes to the tense muscles of his thighs and legs when he pulled in his punch and attacked with the force of a lion. Opposite to Izaya's icy demeanor who would tense mindfully at the arrival of a very bothersome, extra variable that wasn't supposed to be there (_Shizu-chan_), forcing himself to melt any hostility so, he could pull on his mask and stepped away from harm's way when the fire came close enough to reach, but not touch.

Something about Shizuo's body language told him that this time, he wasn't going to be able to run off without at least, a few hits. He didn't mind, he was already formulating a plan of how he'd be able to escape Shizu-chan with minimum damage.

"Don't you think you should tend to your friend first, before wanting to have your revenge at me, Shizu-chan?" He suggested, his tone teasing and mocking.

Shizuo just looked at him, the shadow in his eyes more brutal than they'd ever been, and continued on ambling.

Izaya, knowing that it was already inevitable, waved the one doctor who came to accompany him to run. Dr. Hijima nodded obediently and got inside the truck, driving off so fast that only a very stubborn Shizu-chan may be able to stop him.

Shizuo looked to Shinra, asking with his eyes if he wanted Dr. Hijima chased, for which Shinra shook his head wearily and looked back at Celty to caress her invisible face.

Izaya, taking advantage of Shizu-chan's occupation with watching Celty for a thoughtful moment, turned and fleed.

A few seconds later, he heard the loud roar of Shizuo calling after him and smirked as he jumped down a couple of stairs to the highway road and quickly rushed to a near isolated tunnel. The yellow lights lit the underground tunnel. There were no cars passing by. It was empty; isolated. With footsteps sounding behind him, he stopped and turned around to see a silent Shizuo standing there with this unreadable look on his face, but his intention remained clear in the tight draw of his shoulders.

Izaya gave him a half-smirk and didn't do anything for a moment, which was a stupid thing to do, he knew. He even had a plan. A wild hound just past this tunnel was waiting on the other side and would probably help a lot in distracting Shizu-chan's attention. His driver was waiting for him just two blocks from there. If he could run fast enough (he could), if the dog could toss a couple of minutes in chewing Shizu-chan up (he would), Izaya could be out of here in just a bit.

He had stopped though. Shizu-chan had stopped too. There was something strange going on here and so, Izaya stopped out of curiosity.

"So," He started, tilting his head to the side as he gave a fleeting once-over to Shizu-chan's face inquisitively before smirking widely. "What are you wai-"

Interrupted and only slightly surprised, he found himself slammed back on the wall with the hem of his shirt bunched in Shizuo's grip.

"You could give a warning but, of course, that's not like you. Is it, Shizu-chan? You just like to charge, like a bull. Only seeing red. Unfortunately, as you can see, I am very well not wearing red." Izaya said with his hands coming up to Shizuo's front, pushing the strong man away. Well, trying anyway.

Shizuo remained where he was, frozen like stone except he was burning from the inside-out. He was watching Izaya and there was nothing wrong with it except it really was unnerving the self-proclaimed mad-man. Today, Shizu-chan looked a little different than what Izaya had known him to be. Of course, it could be that he didn't catch any object in sight to throw at Izaya out of anger but that was also, part of Izaya's careful plan. See, isolated, empty tunnels were good for no-object-to-be-thrown places. He was lucky he'd found it before Shizuo could catch up to him.

"Why Celty?" after a moment of silence, Shizu-chan asked softly as if the answer wasn't obvious to him. Maybe, it wasn't obvious. Still, Izaya felt a little wary of the situation. He'd come to know the monstrous man on a level he was familiar with, but they had never come close enough to feel each other's breath for this long. It was slightly intimidating and he was a little scared of what was going through Shizu-chan's head.

Instead of staring like he'd been doing a minute ago, he decided to reply to the simple question since there was no way out of this uncomfortable situation. Sure, they had been close physically before but this was, partially, resurfacing the Tingle in the back of his spine and somehow, his stomach was lurching in an entirely unfamiliar manner. It felt like there was a weight in the pit of his stomach that was pulling up every time Shizuo even shifted a little. And he couldn't quite name the feeling except decide that it was a very bad feeling. A dangerous feeling.

"You know, as well as I do, Shizu-chan that I am a very curious person— an overtly interested, scrutinizing, nosy, meddlesome, _curious_ person." He paused to see Shizuo's face hardened, the roiling burn of his hatred increasing ten-fold, but he still didn't move to choke the life out of Izaya so, he continued: "And Celty-san is the most remarkable creature I've ever come to witness in my whole life. A mysterious absence of her head that should be— anatomically, medically, scientifically speaking— attached to her neck. Except it isn't. Isn't that fascinating? Doesn't that make you just want to poke and jab at it until it can answer all your questions? It's very exciting."

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched and shifted forward, completely invading Izaya's personal space. A minute later, that same eyebrow dipped down as if confused.

_Hey, hey. What is this tense atmosphere? Do something! _thought Izaya hastily, his heart beating a little faster with every minute they spent in this invisible, frozen, tiny entrapment.

Izaya was trying at casualty, but that was damned hard to keep on when his breath was mixing with that of Shizu-chan's. He felt the beginnings of headiness and the appearance he had to keep up was slowly slipping away from his hands when he looked into Shizuo's meaningfully calculating eyes.

And then, it suddenly clicked.

Nobody probably knew or noticed but Shizuo-chan was somewhat of an observant man when he took his time with it. Oh, and he was taking his time with it now and _Izaya was just giving it to him!_

The urge to flee hit him very fast- so suddenly that he squirmed, kicked at Shizu-chan's side and twisted away from the man's grip in record time.

"Do you regret it?" Shizuo asked just as he was ready to depart.

Izaya paused, his stomach fluttering hot and cold, the urge to retreat into his office a huge ball on his heart. Izaya turned to face Shizu-chan who looked serious about the question and considered him. "Regret what, Shizu-chan?"

"This. What you just did." Shizuo gestured around him.

"No." He said a little loudly, cold gaze plastered to Shizuo's eyes as he smiled pleasantly. "I learned from today's experiment that I can control Celty's body and in turn, her very useful powers. Why would I regret _that_?"

Shizuo stayed silent before he moved to lean his back against a wall, taking out a cigarette from the packet, lighting it up and taking a drag. As Shizuo breathed out, the smoke puffed around him and Izaya, crazily enough, didn't move an inch. Taking a smoke indicated that Shizu-chan wanted to wade off his frustration, but that just left him questioning what the purpose of this was.

After three or more drags, as Shizuo continued to look up at the curved ceiling of the tunnel, Izaya rolled his eyes inwardly and turned to leave.

"I made a promise." said Shizu-chan as Izaya kept on walking calmly away. He felt the prickle of Shizu-chan's gaze against his back. "I'll get Celty's head back."

Izaya snorted and left.

He didn't question what had happened in the tunnel until he was in his office and standing over his chess pieces. Shizu-chan was the only variable Izaya had never wanted to control or predict. The only piece he would force his hand to move.

A ditch formed in the mass between his eyebrows and he sat down on his chair with an exhausted sigh. "Ah, ah. We really have a situation now."


	3. Heartbreakers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drrr!

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Warnings: **It's Izaya, guys. Of course, there will be things some people might not like. Other than that, I think it's safe to say, this is boy-on-boy. Really, it is. XD

**A/N: **I love Kesha for writing this song: Digusting. It gives me ideas. Very nice ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Clanking of glasses meeting for a twinkle of moment had quite an annoying ring to it. Izaya couldn't shake away the sound from echoeing into his ears and put a finger on the sides of his head, tilting it a bit and closing his eye in irritation. With a flick of his fingers, the ear-ringing still reverbrating in his hearing, he glanced deliberately at the lady watching him.

She looked to be older than twenty-five maybe and with golden locks of hair like that, she was no doubt a foreigner. Well, it wasn't such a surprise since these parties often directed at political and abroad meetings where approaching business matters would seem to approach in social gatherings. What Izaya was doing here was anyone's guess but if one could generally put a guess out, they would doubt he was here for something good. Causing trouble was his middle name. Izaya didn't mind the accusation at all.

Unfortunately for them, Izaya was only here to observe the undeveloping, repetetive and boring politics of Japanese rich men and women. With mirth and laughs filling his background, he walked up to the woman previously watching him. Sometimes, he could not decide why he was so interested in woman but he had found that when not being overly obsessed with their looks and the opposite sex, they could actually be quite perspective.

He was only hoping but...

"Hello." He greeted with a polite smile though the devious glint in his eyes didn't quite merge the picture of politeness honestly since appearances could be deceiving and looks could be hidden. Good for all of them but Izaya never hid anything. He showed through and through exactly what kind of person he was. If people were too naive to notice than it was their loss, and his gain.

"Hi." The woman was calm and smiling, a good combination for a nice chat-partner.

It was the likely outcome of their conversation that led him to believe that at least, he had some time to kill before turning to other matters.

Apparently to his utter disgruntlement, the conversation turned into something deeper than what was Izaya's initial guess.

The woman was a bit cautious at the beginning of their chat but just like the many others, she started to open up. And to say, she had a big mouth was just an understatement. She really couldn't keep her mouth shut. She wasn't even drunk and was already too high up. Her voice got louder, laughter started spitting out of her mouth and suddenly, her golden hairs were very unappealing.

Though this amused him for only a little while, it bored him moments after. And the worst of her burnt existed in a simple, innocent query.

"...It's almost fascinating to know of two people who hate one another so much that their unfathomable attraction for each other seems disgusting." she seemed so obviously_ into _ranting that Izaya had not yet thought about making her shut up. The "yet" however was over the moment she spilled that stupid line. He was only half-listening until that moment and when he took a good focus on what was said, he could only grit his teeth under his closed mouth. He was sure he was grimacing, grip tightening around the glass of drink he had only took minutes ago for distraction.

"I mean, how does that happen, anyway? I understand of hate to some degree cause' when I see some asshole whose trying too hard to bully people that it seems almost pathetic, I start hating them. But maybe, that hate is only pitiful negligence." she continued on talking. Izaya was ready to throw his drink at the floor any moment.

But instead of being irrational and angry (like a certain someone), he put his drink down carefully and stood up from the seat he'd been sitting at while listening to her talk. She didn't even look up at him, so busy in furrowing her brow and trying to push out food for thoughts in more than long phrases. It was just pure lame.

"I'm sorry." he interrupted her smoothly and she paused from her ranting and finally looked up at him. With a slight somber smile, she gazed blankly.

"You're going." she guessed

"Yes." He answered, getting his jacket from back-rest of his seat. "I have to go now. It's a bit late."

"I see." She stood up too and helped in adjusting his jacket without a thought, pushing his zipper up with a somber smile. He rolled his eyes inside his head. "You are certainly an interesting man, Izaya-san." Her blue eyes turned towards his. He just stared at her. "To wear a jacket so confidently throughout a formal gathering like this..." she gestured at the people at the party.

"Yes, well. I've always loved women who are passionate about their opinion." he formed the compliment. Her eyes widened at his words and she blushed. He smirked, turning away from her. "See you."

"Right..." The woman said in a small voice.

With a victorious smile, he left, the glint of deviousness in his eyes more pronounced than ever.

-0-

Izaya had always, from childhood to adulthood, had an inkling curiosity for humans and their predictability. Somewhat intrigued, somewhat irritated, he had gotten through many stages of his own opinion for people and reality. His hatred had been the most overwhelming part of life but there was a certain stage that when he passed through, he thought he was invincible. Soaring through the sky with a couple of wings. No need for comfort or rescue, he had found his own ground without finding someone else to depend on.

Love was for those who couldn't do it alone. As if they needed an angel, a savior to bring them to where they should be. The stupidity of love's positivity and advertisement was that its simple symbol: the heart was not the actual object that loved. What heart? when you thought and loved with your brain? Brain; that had wonderful, basically every part of your system down to pat. What about the neurotransmitters that reached down your spine, your heart when a reaction was to illicit inside you. It wasn't like the brain did it alone too. Hormones, sexual drive and a little bit of human curiosity was enough to cause responses like dryness of mouth (dehydration), fast-beating heart, and arousal.

The truth of it was, that nobody can understand you as much you can, yourself. You love yourself first before you love another and what love is that? It is only made-up of self-absorbed needs.

Humans truly were made to be independent, there was no need for society. Yet, they all craved social gatherings, social groups and social parties. Pretending to be happy, living for just a moment, dancing and singing like it would make anything better. It wouldn't.

And when they realize that, the fourth stage will commence.

Of course, it was all just in theory but most of what Izaya theorized, turned out to be accurately true.

* * *

**A/N**: Nothing happens, apparently. The girl in this is maybe an OC or a character from some other anime/manga but I'm too tired of her to realize who. She's just some person. Whatever. Again, I hate OC's so this was just to tease Izaya. To tell him subtly, "Oh lookie, you can be attracted to someone you hate and though, it's disgusting. It's not entirely impossible." I'm evil that way. I make subtle entries. Then, there's tis' about love. Yup. It's all good.

Hey, what you think of this title: "Next victim, row and row and come ere'" or what about: "Lunchtime!" what do these two titles tell you about a horror-genre story? It's supposed to be comedy too. I think.

Yeah...

Though, it's not my story.


	4. A dance of bitter enemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drrr!

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Warnings: **I think I've already given enough warnings so BoyxBoy should suffice.

**A/N: **Inspiration is a floating kite. Grip it tightly or you'll lose it. So, I'll just write small chapters from now on. No more A/N's at the end.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

They danced in a swimming, feverish pitch. Waving to one direction or other. Jumping or going down. The lightening was most peculiar, white and blue mixing in the swarm of crowd. Izaya entered through the door at the corner, the security letting him pass and checking another person behind him.

With a smirk, he dodged the drunken people from colliding with him. With fluid steps, he found the person he was searching for and approached him, tapping at his back.

Shizuo, who was previously trying to make the pushy woman in front of him go away _felt_ the steps, and the presence before the tap on his back. With a twitch in his brow, he turned to look at Izaya with a frown. Surprised yet not at all shocked by it, he gave the black-haired man a dangerous glare. This was Ikebukuro's territory, what the hell was he doing here?

"Hello, Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted with a seemingly meaningful smile.

"IZ-A-YA!" He grabbed a man (poor kid was dancing with his girlfriend) nearest to him and threw him at Izaya's direction. Izaya, not impressed by Shizuo's maturity and expecting the throw (though not a person) dodged the kid flying his way with easiness. Displeased that he couldn't very well control this monster's angry tirade even when needed only for a small talk, he thrust forward (using a person's shoulder as his stepping stone) and slashed Shizuo's wrist with his knife in the process.

"I just need to talk." He said when his face was close enough to Shizuo's, speaking in a breath before moving so he could dodge the other's incoming punch. While sliding to the ground and settling himself behind Shizuo, he knelt down on the ground as another punch was charged at his previous position. He could hear the sound of the music's beat as he moved and noticed people watching them from a distance away. With another smirk, he jumped and kicked at Shizuo's shoulder as Shizuo's fist pressed on Izaya's cheek. They both fell away from each other, distancing before Izaya, touching his bruised cheek, smiled in a knowing way and ran the other way (from where he had entered the club).

Shizuo, predictably, chased after him. Shouting obsenities and his name, he ran Izaya's way and out of the club. Their fast footsteps and breathing were the only sounds as they reached an alley. When Izaya decided that this was a fine place to talk, he stopped and turned around. Shizuo punched him in the mouth before he could open his mouth to start.

"Ugh." He fell on the ground with a groan before he looked up at Shizuo's livid face.

"What are you doing here?"

Brushing the dirt off, he stood up. "Looking for you."

Shizuo tilted his head, knuckles bound into fist as he smiled a maniacal grin. "I see. Last time, you ran away. Let's continue, shall we?"

Izaya's face scrunched up as he dodged the fist flying at him, hearing a 'thud' as Shizuo's punch collided with the dry wall. He already knew Shizu-chan was impossible to talk to and it wasn't like he was really here to talk. He wasn't quite sure what he was up to but there was an...experiment he needed to try before his mind could burst with thinking about it too much.

..._their unfathomable attraction... _

His head burned with the words echoing in his brain and he wished he could burn the words itself. Like a fire that could not go out, no matter what be done, the words stayed.

He whipped his head towards Shizuo, not even fully seeing his face before the man charged another at him.

With gritting teeth and grimacing lips, he took a step and kicked Shizuo on his gut with multiplied anger. The man bounced back in surprise and pain, his back colliding with the wall. While touching his middle with an inscrutable expression, he stared at Izaya and now, Izaya could finally see him.

Shizuo grinned, then. A mocking, winning grin that angered him more than ever. "What? Not running away anymore, eh?"

Izaya grasped the edges of calm, twitching (itching) to hit the man in front of him but knowing that this wasn't his intention at all. This man...he brewed a fury within him in seconds, not even minutes and before Izaya could realize it, he would do something he had never done before. Izaya wasn't truly against fighting. A little action interested him, blood and gore his best scenerios.

But there was something strange about their fight. He wasn't in control. He was, without realizing, forced to lower himself to Shizuo's level of recklessness and when he finally gave in, the man who he only thought was a dumb brute turned out to be an insufferable, mocking and calm person. That was what really boiled his blood. As if, he was turned upside down and simmered in every place of his body without giving permission.

He had urges to kill, to wipe that smirk of victory from earth's face and push it in the dark depths of hell so the man in front of him could burn and suffer in tormented fire. Oh, how he would love to see that. He would kill to to beat this man up just by brute strength but he wasn't going to stomp down to Shizuo's level yet. He was a genius, there was no need to be led by emotions like this. And not for this man. He was the dirt under his feet, nothing more than that.

With a quick snort, a wide smirk formed itself on his face. An idea already forming in his head and unlike the many times that he'd think through his plan before executing it, (it so happened that when it came to Shizu-chan, he was a_ little too _reckless in making decisions) this time the plan was already being acted on without another thought. His conciousness be damned, he knew for sure that the only thing to wipe that smirk off the monstrous man's face would be_ this. _He could already imagine the priceless expression and then, the fury.

He was already laughing inside, enjoying the image in his mind as he went, step by step, both of them smirking at each other (hating one another's smirk at the same time and wanting to wipe it off as badly as the other).

Reaching Shizuo who was standing in front of him, closer than ever, he stood on his toes and swiftly came closer (so that they were only a breath away). Shizuo's eyes showed the wariness and the smirk was already fading but Izaya wasn't going to be happy with just _tha_t. No, he wanted a better reaction. So, without thinking, without realizing what the fuck he was doing, he leaned in and meshed their lips together.

_...hate one another..._

Attraction. He had never thought about it. He'd found humans appealing in all their beauty. He loved a little bloody face, bruised and battered but only for the satisfaction of being proven right. Perhaps, it was his fetish or something that he always liked the beauty of pain and shock. When he first met Shizuo and had sliced his chest with his knife, the "tingle" had shown its pretty face for the very first time and without really thinking much of it, he had shown that tingle a punch and sent his brain a message that all these tingles in his groin were not pleasant feelings, but actually anger.

Because it was disgusting; in the most ambiguous ways.

At that time, there weren't any urges. And even if there were, they were unnoticeable at most. But the "tingles" were noticed, recognized and shoving their petty existence on the bottom part of his body, making him frustrated and disgusted because he'd never had feelings like these in his nether region. He hated the "tingles" and he hated Shizuo more because that's when they showed up. He could not deny the "tingles" for long but he had neglected their presence for a long time. He needn't have to shake hands with the "tingle" to get a point proven because it was as clear as day that it only made itself known when thinking or meeting face-to-face with Heiwajima Shizuo. Even the mention of him was another "tingle" here and there.

He wanted, then. He had desires to shout, beat Shizuo up and do things that only registered later when he thought closely on the meaning.

And now, they were kissing. Well, he was kissing. Shizuo, he could see with eyes cracked open was staring back at him in shock. Izaya strained himself from closing his eyes and feel the full extent of the kiss. He had only initiated it for a prank. An experiment, if one asked.

Because for the last three days (since he saw that woman), his contemplation had strayed to the "unfathomable attraction" he so effortlessly avoided for the past three years since his first meeting with Shizuo. And it was the urge to know what the fuck it was that really broke his resolution (and because for some reason, he could never stay away from Shizuo's perimeter of existence for a long time). It wasn't an inexplicable urge, just a normal, irritating one that had frustrated him to the point that he had come upon wanting to bash his head against a wall.

But since, Izaya was not a person who ever did those kind of things. He did the only thing that came to mind. He found Shizuo's current location and went to meet him.

Thus, this.

He pulled away. He had an urge to frown and say: "What the fuck did I just do?" but before he could go with it, thankfully, Shizu-chan helped him out of it when he said what he so wished to say:

"What the fuck...?" Eyes wide, and clearly looking like he'd just been hit by a bulldozer, he turned his gaze to Izaya and gave him an incredulous look. "What the fuck did you just do?"

Izaya only wished he didn't know the answer now because, he didn't. He so didn't but he had an idea of what it really was. And that was terrifying: seeing a flash of what it meant.

He hadn't recognized it until then but his breath was shallow, his mouth dry and his heart beating fast. That only provided him with proof.

_Oh hell no._

With a carefully placed mask of deception, he smirked at Shizuo and spoke: "An experiment, Shizu-chan." He touched his lips with a finger and blew a kiss. "See ya later!"

And then, he turned and ran.

Ran before Shizu-chan could actually run and catch after him.

Ran because he could not deal with his heart or stomach or the "tingles"

He wasn't in the mood anyway.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Tingling and feeling mix

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drrr!

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Warning: **First base, close to second base. Um. Wait. I'm talking about baseball here, guys! Not anywhere close to sex. Nope, not at all. Hey, I'm not giving you the wrong idea, am I? Just- Just that, It will be hot. Okay? Maybe. Hey! Someone tell me what you call this (down there) NO! I didn't mean that. Ugh. Just...just read, okay? It contains... :X

**A/N: **Feel like it's gonna be a long series. But never know, it may be over before I know it.

* * *

_If you want me,_

_I'm not a piece of ass,_

_A one-night stand,_

_A storage shed._

**Katy Perry, "If you can afford me"**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Messy_, was all Izaya could think about the past couple of_ minutes_ as he tried to catch his breath and calm his fucking heart down.

This was completely unacceptable. Not only that, it was perfectly human.

Too human that it disgusted him. Now, he was more disgusted by himself than the urge he had or the object of his...lust.

_Guh_, just thinking about it made him realize how much deeply he had gotten into this.

This was all that kiss' fault. Neither should he have initiated that action for his cocky reason nor would he be as frustrated as he was now.

Izaya liked to call himself a passive animal who had no needs or frustrations (although a certain someone always had been able to stray him from that path, it had not fully taken effect). But to think after making that foolish action he would be falling into a mess he hadn't realized he was going to be taking part in.

It had been two months since then and Izaya avoided Shizuo like the plague he now was starting to be. Shizu-chan also was doing a good job in being at any place where Izaya couldn't potentially be. After that day, Shizu-chan had not confronted him on the meaning of that kiss and that was good only because Izaya had no idea what it was supposed to entail either.

Until now, of course.

He wished he wouldn't have tried. He had resisted for quite a while that it had become easy to forget about. He thought he could avoid the "feelings" accustomed to him by his previously latest action that was the "kiss". He couldn't believe before but as it was, his private parts started acting a little too...hasty.

They came onto him as if to cross all other possibilities in a smack dab punch. Izaya had considered losing his prideful resistance and go and get some action in some club but that dulled in response to the simple stimuli that was imagining, fantasizing and dreaming Shizu-chan's voice contorted in pleasure and the simple curiosity for the real one.

In the first few days when Izaya had to sleep and would lay on bed all night thinking about all things other than Shizuo, he would feel the restlessness (as if a teenager once again) and the coldness. He would feel his will bowing down to the cursed existence of his hard-on.

It was a hard thing to admit. Izaya didn't even want to think about it but the evidence was right there, wet on his underwear as he tried not to grimace.

He took the credit that it was his curiosity that really won out the rest of his resistance but after four weeks and six days, he was itching to put his hands below the waist-band and do something to get over with the discomfort. At first, he had tended to leave them alone. Other times, he had just come upon noticing his knuckles kneading on his hard-on with pants seemingly on (but waiting so much to be stripped off) and would immideately rush to the bathroom to take a cold shower, disturbed that it had come to this so soon.

It wasn't enough that he had a bad day and a bad confrontation with a bad weather but, he had the most vivid of dreams of Shizu-chan that night that he had agreed to delve into the curious feeling bubbling inside him, like a pit of fire. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't blink away the images and the want that accompanied with the dream. To be held so roughly that his teeth, his wrist and lips hurt.

It was pathetic but it was needed and once he started, he couldn't stop.

Maybe, he could if he tried but he had no motivation left and he was in no way inclined to do it.

With eyes closed, under the intimacy of his dark, empty room, he slid his hands down his waist and to the button of his pants. Almost automatically, he unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down. He kneaded his needy erection for a few moments, wishing it would go away just from that but, to no avail.

Finally, he started sliding his underwear down and once he had touched his own erection for the first time in his life, he knew the pleasure and he knew he wanted it.

He had never felt so disgusted by his own self.

The pleasure was so good at that time. He would cum in his own pants, feeling dirty and soiled and he would like that sensation until the wet cum would dry and he would shower and scrub himself over and over again.

After days of doing this, it became a routine. And as the routine went longer, he realized he didn't feel that previous pleasure anymore. It was now just for the purpose of getting rid of the excitement so he could sleep. It was nothing more than a troublesome thing that just wouldn't leave him done. He wasn't sure why adolescence and sexual needs had to hit him this late. Wasn't he an adult now? His puberty was long gone already. Agreed that he never had any wet dreams or ejaculation in the past. He was sure it was only because he wasn't like the other males. He just had a low interest in sexual encounters. He didn't ever think he was a late bloomer. Even now, he was unconvinced.

Only reason this all had started was because of that kiss. And that urge also didn't derive from a sexual curiosity but from just the pure want to see the monstrous man indignant, if not less.

Tonight, as he lay in bed, still holding his dick in his hand. He realized that this nightly routine wouldn't do anymore. He knew what he wanted. His fantasies had been enough indication and no matter how much he hated the idea, it was still better than pathetically being rejected the release he so needed.

It didn't come to his attention that his feelings were too far gone to be considered sane and passive as he was anymore. This night, he just couldn't handle it. The jerky twitches of his hands and toes and how much he needed that space to be filled in by that man. He couldn't wait.

It had to be done.

So, standing up, zipping up his pants and putting on his shirt, he went and put on his jacket. As unsatisfied as he was, he knew he couldn't just barge in on Shizu-chan's apartment but he had no other choice.

So, with closed eyes, imagining his near-death in the future by just showing up at that aggressive man's door, he opened the door to his room and slipped out.

_He couldn't wait._

-0-

Shizuo didn't sleep a wink that night. He tossed and turned but there was just something alarming his senses. His senses told him that tonight was not the night that he should be sleeping without any worries.

So, he stared at the ceiling for a while before getting tired of that, and got up. Wearing his clothes back on, he took his cigrette and lighter outside to the balcony of his apartment.

There, he stayed staring at the moon, bored out of his mind and wondered aimlessly about casual things like grocery and his bodyguard job for Tom-san.

Then, just as he was starting to think about Izaya, the devil showed up himself.

There, he stood. Looking down from the second floor, he stared into the black gaze of that man and felt the stir of feelings bolting through the cage of his body.

Izaya looked just like he did, two months ago but tonight, as he looked up into Shizuo's eyes, he knew he wasn't here just for the heck of it. Shizuo still couldn't get the kiss out of his mind and as he crushed the cigrette pack in his grip, he glared openly at the man.

Izaya just stared, didn't move an inch, a smirk in place at his lips (looking so confident, so devious).

_Annoying._

Without thinking about what he was doing, he turned around and went to his lounge, reached the exit door and slipped out with fuming feets.

_Annoying. Annoying. Annoying!_

-0-

Izaya couldn't help but lick his dried lips when Shizuo finally showed up in front of him. He'd been waiting patiently, knowing that wherever he was, Shizu-chan would always come after him. It was in that man's nerves to follow every little impulse. Izaya wondered if Shizu-chan had rubbed off on him too because to sudddenly show up all of a sudden to where Shizu-chan lived was almost too stupid.

It was midnight for a reason. Too late for there to be any pedestrains or traffic. So empty that his desire was boiling, with bubbles on hot water. Not even the cold water could help him now.

He just wished he could control himself for just a little more because after that, his pride wouldn't be his anymore. He would be sharing it with that man and he hated just the thought of it.

His body was singing though. All this time, his body couldn't help but tingle, clench around his heart and hitch his breathing.

This was it.

"It's been a while, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was wearing his shirt all buttoned up wrong, his hairs set in awry directions and was glaring daggers on Izaya's head. He could not help the smug smile (excitement brimming beneath).

"Don't call me that." A blink of his brown eyes, Shizuo looked confused and angry (which he always did). "What are you doing here?"

Izaya never broke their eye-contact, not speaking but walking to the place where Shizuo was standing, his gait slow yet determined.

Tall, aggressive, and a hard-smoker with the tendency to want to kill without a reason. Why would Izaya's body desire this man? He could say appearance-wise Shizuo was not bad and Izaya always had recently found that he liked the roughness of his partner. When they forced him, touched him so roughly that he could break...

Although, that was only his fantasy.

Shizu-chan probably didn't even want him that way.

One thing he noticed though, the time he had kissed Shizu-chan, the man had not kicked or punched for the small moment that Izaya was still in front of him. Surely, that should be taken as a sign.

When Izaya was reaching Shizu-chan, he was too busy contemplating so it was completely unexpected when Shizuo punched him, albeit a little lightly.

Izaya, his cheeks stinging, turned to look back at Shizuo, his mouth turned down. Shizuo glared, eyebrows furrowed to show how serious he was. Izaya smiled airily.

"So cruel." He said in a light voice before with ultimate rage showing off his features, he hit Shizuo back (on his cheek). His black eyes showed the dark shadows smoking in.

Shizuo with a grin, a red swell forming on his cheek, turned his neck and looked straight into Izaya's eyes. "Kill-"

With that word said, he charged towards Izaya, using his tightly bound fists while Izaya blocked with his arms and sneered.

"You're still a child." He commented acidly.

Shizuo seemed more offended by that than any other thing Izaya would have ever done in the past because, he had that look on his face. He took a nearby street lamp, separating it from the ground with easiness, and targeted Izaya with his eyes. He threw it at Izaya's place with a growl.

"YAA!"

Izaya dodged, barely. With a smirk still in place, he ran towards Shizuo (any other time, he would be running away from Shizu-chan but tonight was a bit different). And as Shizuo was busy stemming out another street lamp from the ground, he quickly made a jump and reached where the blond-haired man stood, grabbing his white shirt's collar and coming upon a surprised face (his legs still in the air).

The smirk widened as he came close enough to touch Shizu-chan's lips and melded them together again ("Hello, where've you been, handsome?"), pushing the blond man's body to fall or step backward while he entangled his legs around Shizuo's torso.

He could feel the pressure on his groin as his eyes took in the widening of Shizuo's with joy and pleased satisfaction (their lips still securely attached).

This was the most exhilarating feeling he'd ever had.

The take Izaya had on life was much shallower than expected. He just lived life without any fear of religion, ethnics or moralities. His opinion?

Live life happily. He had called Shizuo a child but the mere child in this world was Izaya.

Izaya- with his deviousness and evil was innocently wanting to fulfill himself to the extent of sheer pleasure.

He'd never thought much of sexual advances or its rare kicks because in the end, it had way too many elements for him to consider and not to forget that it looked entirely undesirable, in many ways (naked animals, hairy and so in their lust to ever think about the other partner during their activity).

He wasn't sure what physical attachment entitled. He didn't know attraction to the extent of impulsiveness. He only knew that when their lips met, he was fulfilled. Maybe, he'd like something more than that but at this time, his heart was drumming with easiness and peace but not that at all too because his veins were filled with arousal.

"Ngh." With lips melding like this and the pressure in his groin building he knew this peace would not last longer than a moment but he was alright with that. Right now, the softness attached to his lips was what was so frightening. He bit on Shizuo's lips, licking on the rough act as he wound his arms around Shizuo.

_He didn't want to let go. Not now. Not ever._

-0-

Shizuo stood shock-still for a while, assaulted by attacks that he hadn't ever been a victim of and wondering what the hell was going on. A cat- yes, a cat had attached itself on his body and wouldn't let go. It was getting really close to getting its tongue between his teeth and he debated whether to bite down on the offending piece of wet organ but thought better of it because that would mean that the cat would stop and there would be blood squirting in his mouth. He did not feel like wanting to acquaint himself with the red fluid so intimately (especially not this dislikable person's blood).

So he stayed with arms by his side, on his feets while the cat's legs- that had forcefully bound themselves around his stomach- twitched and a hard, very familiar organ started pressing on his waist with great pressure. To be quite truthful, he did not know how it had come to this. Maybe, the first kiss Izaya had ever given him would have been a very close indication but he thought of it as just a joke (a very cruel prank that only Izaya could execute).

But now, that this was happening to him, being tense did not help. So, with shoulders hunching, he grabbed two pieces of flesh (Izaya's hips) roughly, his fingers and nails (hands and muscles flexing) digging simultaneously on the meat covered mostly by Izaya's skinny-tight jeans. A sound gasp was heard from the mouth that was too close to his ears now that he thought about it.

"Shizu-chan." the voice spoke in his ears, all husky and breathless yet dangerous in its warning tone. "You don't want to do that."

Something in Shizuo's veins (his whole body) was moving- traveling quite swiftly to a place that had not been treated quite as preciously as his hands.

He dug harder on the hips in defiance, his face showing conflicting emotions on his face as his head turned a bit in Izaya's direction (his ear red and close to Shizuo's mouth now). "Too late." he grunted.

Fingers on his back twitched and held on tighter, bunching his skin harshly. Breath hitching, Izaya twisted in his hold and bit Shizuo's ear, nibbling on it later.

With teeth clenched together, he spoke slowly and deliberately:

"Get. _Off. _Me."

His voice was dangerous and menacing, a tone that was not playful warning like Izaya's but the serious, ordering one.

Izaya stopped moving around and pulled back; not dismantling himself from Shizuo, just turning his face back so that he could look into the blond-haired man's eyes without being too close for comfort. His eyes were glinting, tinged with something he'd never seen in Izaya's eyes before and he wasn't sure for one second whether he should really hate this person.

But then, Izaya smirked like the mocking asshole he was and Shizuo no longer considered the thought.

"With pleasure." He said, sliding his hands from his back so they were put on either side of Shizuo's shoulders. He gripped them firmly, his smirk a little strained as he pushed on Shizuo again. This time, Shizuo fell with his butt on the ground.

The blond man cursed, "Shi-"

Another kiss interrupted his thought process though, everyone knew Shizuo was not someone who was known for his concentration. He got distracted easily and that tongue really had to stop going in his mouth because the urge to bite it off was too strong now.

_Oh, fuck it!_

He bit, then. His groin filling with blood as he felt the copper on his mouth and tasted it melting in his tongue. His eyes openly watched as Izaya's own opened slowly to reveal a wary gaze directed his way. He didn't give any apology, he could care less.

Izaya beamed again, pulling away as he watched the saliva connecting their separated lips with more than a little interest. Izaya licked the bloody saliva, eating it all up before rubbing it off from his knuckle, looking Shizuo in the eye.

He laughed. "I should've guessed..." his eyes gleamed. "Shizu-chan has a fetish with blood." the blond man's eyebrow twitched as Izaya chuckled, as if it were most amusing. "Bad boy." He leaned his face on Shizuo's, the street lamps that had luckily evaded being the victim of the blond man's favorite object-throwing habit were lightening Izaya's pale features darkly and_ he could not believe what he was doing_.

He pushed Izaya away before he could kiss him again and with bubbling anxiety entering him, he stared at Izaya.

"Don't." He rubbed at his own lips with his shirt's sleeve, noticing a little redness in it. He looked back at Izaya's blood-dripping lips and almost winced. No, he wasn't supposed to-

"Ah, Ah." Izaya said, rubbing against his lips with his jacket, looking at the blood with a grimace before he stood up. "I guess game's over, huh? Such a pity. I wanted to play more."

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched again, agitation filling up his chest. _A game?_

"You know, Shizu-chan." Izaya said while brushing off his clothes from non-existent dirt. "You are too hot." He winked his way.

Shizuo felt anger return in his nerves again and pulled himself to stand up.

"IZ-A-YA!" He shouted with a promise for vengeance while Izaya ran, far away from him, again.

* * *

**A/N**: We all know we love this thing called lust.

It's almost impossible to make these two fall in love. How will we accomplish this, I wonder? Ah well. I have some plans in my head. Let's see how this works out.

Have fun and review!

You're awesome, guys :D

I know you can do better than six reviews. Really. I hope you do. Because I love reviews! ;P


	6. Luck is not on his side

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drrr!

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**A/N: **Thank you for your responses :D Appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Izaya's lips had started to do a strange type of buzzing that wouldn't go until he aggressively dug his teeth on his bottom lip. He chewed on them, paining them so no other strangeness remained. Then, he licked his lips almost unconciously and felt a heat coil in his belly as he thought of where that tongue had been before and the buzzing returned. With his knuckle, he rubbed the wetness and the strange buzzing away, the gesture a failure in its intention.

"Che," He grimaced, holding either side of his hips with hands as he looked down at his shoe while he rubbed it on the surface as if wanting to indent the rock with his frustration. Blowing a heavy breath, puffs of cold air smoked around him in the cold weather. He leaned against the wall tiredly, looking annoyed at the wall opposite to him. With eyes narrowing, he glared intimidatingly as if that wall had done something wrong, something unfair to him. He saw the images right in front of him. Two figures entwined, rolling around in circles at the wall as they crushed lips together and fought dominance. And then, he thought of smoke- the smell of cigrette as it grazed his senses in a pleasant way. He had never hated the scent of cigrettes, for some reason. He heard how people usually disliked the smell but he enjoyed it. It resembled gasoline in essence; not supposed to be a good smell but familiarly exotic in a sense. He couldn't explain exactly what drew him in but perhaps, it was that smell and the taste of tobacco that stuck on his tongue without his permission. It must have been that element exactly since, he couldn't see any other reason why he would walk up to that man and purposely force his tongue down his throat.

It was unthinkable.

He remembered long ago, when he was still a normal kid (well, as _normal_ as Izaya could still be). He had listened to his mother tell him and his sisters a story. At the end or even during it, he had responded with disgust- no, that wasn't the word. Anger? No. Pissed off?- yeah, pissed off worked. He'd been pissed off at people who had been victims of humanly unconditional, illogical, irrevelant, selfish, disturbing, and "what is up with jealousy? Do they have to be such idiots over love? The fuck happened to self-esteem?"

It had been the anger that had gotten hold of him when he had heard stories of martyrs, of love's tenderness and its fucking love-making. _Like hell_, he'd say in his mind, _would I ever end up like _that!

Fuming, he had just given up on romance at that time. Romance? Oh, he hated the word.

But it was a positive advertisement- a fucking sunshine in human's eyes so he'd tried to get used to it. To adapt to all the loving that happened around him. He'd pity them in his mind, smiling while giving them his malicious looks and say: "Oh, aren't you lucky, babe?" but inside, love's image had been tarnished by the stain people's ideal of it had left. And it continued to irritate him.

He wasn't an oblivious idiot. The feelings sorting their way out of his little cage bubble had not been exactly noticeable but now that they were in stark view and highlighted with the attraction, the heat on his throat and the warmth on his cheeks (and he wasn't blushing, _at all_.) were entirely not too hard to decipher. He was a genius for a reason. He didn't take time in deducing because he'd never deny anything even if it was as unpleasant as it could get.

Like, tonight, seeing Shizuo out in the open with street lights lightening his features and shadowing the outlines of his eyes, nose and everything had just taken his breath away. He had tried to be unsurprised by his reaction. He'd never had the wind knocked out of his system like it did tonight. Again, it was unthinkable.

Unpleasant- how those realizations just came to bite at the calmer areas of his brain and turn them just as agitated as the rest of the areas was not something he wanted or enjoyed.

He accepted it, sure since he didn't like killing himself just to deny the ringing bells in his head, but seriously, he wasn't ever going near that person.

Nope, never making that mistake ever again.

-0-

Izaya trusted his luck very much, and with gritting teeth, he sat in his office chair wondering why it had suddenly kicked and betrayed him so openly like that.

He could have guessed that it must have been because of his questionable behavior that Shizuo had felt the need to pay him a visit, but there was no need for that. The man never liked him and just looking at Izaya's face, Shizuo assumed a look that demonstrated pained hatred. Either way, when Izaya saw him enter his office while breaking open the door, a strong, strange and unfamiliar feeling took over his chest. As if blowing breaths near his heart, it kept pressing its prescence deeper.

"Well, this is a surprise." Izaya moved his feet from on top of his office table and shifted in his chair, looking up at the man with an easy smile. "I never thought you'd ever visit me, Shizu-chan. Honestly, I'm honored."

His voice was dripping with heavy sarcasm as he stared hard into brown eyes. Izaya never liked them. They were too assessing in their depth.

"Now, not like I'm refuting to the idea." he says while standing up from his chair, and walking towards Shizuo. "But I feel slightly disconcerted that my door has been ripped apart. Couldn't you have taken the civilian road and knocked?" He tsk'd with a shake of head, noting the clench of Shizuo's fist by his side.

"Izaya," the word wasn't unfamiliar coming from Shizuo but the tone, the voice, the way his name was said; was. Izaya felt exactly as he had mentioned before: disconcerted and not because of the door exactly. Though, it would probably take some troublesome calls, it wasn't the worst for Izaya. This, however, was completely unacceptable. Shizuo never called his name like he was starting a conversation. It just wasn't like him. And he wasn't feeling up to facing the incoming speech - probably because he was a sly coward - and bit out a harsh laugh.

"Seriously, Shizu-chan. I know how oblivious you really are." He remarked with eyes shining mischievously. "But I can't take responsibility for what I might do." He raked his eyes down and up slowly in an obvious motion before he smiled up at the blond, cruelty brimming to the surface. "If you enter enemy territory."

He said the last line dangerously, warningly- in a sweet, acidic whisper that left no doubt of what entailed in the sentence.

Shizuo didn't seem bothered by his words, only raising eyebrows up with a look a distaste or was it deep contemplation? before his hands lifted and clutched Izaya's arms tightly. He held a blank expression on his face, being so quiet and calm, it just seemed so (_mesmerizing_) curious that Izaya could only stare back in slight surprise.

Then, the blond leaned in; his face so close that Izaya wanted to reach out and touch. "You've entered Ikebukuro territory many times, and have survived up until now. I think entering your territory wouldn't kill me." was said in a low voice that almost made Izaya shiver. He blinked in shock at his own body's responses and scrutinized the man's face, searching for a reason why he was the way he was.

"True," He said, almost failing to quirk his lips up, his voice taking a shaky turn. "Though, there's one problem, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tilted his head, hands slipping away from Izaya's arms.

Izaya smirked, confident again as he leaned up, eyes roving over Shizuo's jaw before coming to meet those raging, unpleasant eyes. He let his voice go breathy as he whispered:

"You can't run away."

It was at that moment that Izaya recognized the true feelings hiding in those brown eyes as they revealed right in front of him when he finished whispering those words and realized that he wasn't the only big, bad wolf in this office. But before he could think about what he wanted to do with that detail, arms gripped around his waist and held him tight before lips were descending on his own. He tried, he really tried, he had his eyes wide open as he felt the unexpected kiss but the sound that erupted from his chest was too urgent - and unfortunately, too telling as he felt his mouth pressing back into Shizuo's without permission of his mind.

He couldn't help but put hands on Shizuo's shoulders and immediately regret it because they were hard under his palms and somehow, he knew he liked the hardness, the shape of it. His imagination was already running wild as he clawed the shoulder and put caution out the window, pulling both of their bodies closer as he licked at the lips attacking his, he lured them in before delicately putting them back in his mouth and intertwining their tongues together, lapping at each other with a hiss while his hands moved aimlessly. God, he couldn't help it, he wanted more and more.

"Shi-_kh_!" He pulled away from the intoxicating mouth attaching to his because that just wasn't enough and grabbed at Shizuo's collars forcefully. The damn things were hiding the freaking man's neck. He knew exactly why he wanted to burn these clothes now. They were much too complicated for him to take off on his own. And if Shizu-chan didn't compromise with him, he swore he could rip the thing apart. In fact, he was already ready to do it.

"Be careful."

A hand came up and unbuttoned the first one, agonizingly slow that Izaya had to look up and stare.

_The man was fucking calm. Infuriating_.

He took the man by his collar and pulled, bringing them closer so he could tilt his head, lift his feet up, and press his lips on Shizuo's. He noticed his breathing wasn't compromising with him and all he wanted to do was cry in frustration at this rather human phenomenon yet it was just as fascinating as any experiment because finally, this was lust. He hadn't ever been a victim of this emotion, hadn't felt the need to find more about it because it was just a sexual reaction, entirely up to the body. And biology wasn't the one that interested him.

But now, he found that if not for Shizu-chan, he wouldn't ever be able to kiss or tongue some other person. These reactions seemed so exclusive, so provocative and much too stimulating that he wouldn't do this with anyone but Shizuo Heiwajima. There was no other way to explain it except for that certain "spark" that humans talked about and right this moment, he couldn't have felt any more human.

Biting, he found was an entirely cruel yet exciting action. When Shizuo bit him on the lip, the sensitive response was him being more turned on than he thought he already was. The heat consumed his belly without a warning, crossing from his groin to the upper regions, making him hot all over. The tinglings were roaming around with his belly with more than a little something and he was too into it that he didn't even notice Namie entering his office, until she coughed.

Shizuo pulled away abruptly when he heard the noise but Izaya couldn't care less about the stupid woman. He was having too much fun right now and he didn't want anyone to disturb them when all he needed was Shizuo's heat.

"Izaya-san, I think our door has been injured." Namie commented offhandedly, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Shizuo left before Izaya could moan and bitch about his human lust and that was fine. That gave him some time to calm down and not be such a _gir_l. Unfortunately, Namie wasn't finished with her humor yet (which wasn't funny at all, by the way). After she watched Shizuo go, her eyes turned back to Izaya with a pleased smirk.

"I was worried a dog might have intruded on you but, guess I didn't have to worry." She walked inside, putting her purse at a table without looking. Izaya sat back in his chair and swirled it around so he would not face her. "I never knew cat and dogs could get along _so much_. I always thought cats hated dogs for being disgusting and dogs were just too loyal to their master to associate with cats."

Izaya wanted to glare at her, tell her she was fired but kept it in, fuming inside. "Yeah, well, you'd be surprised. Some cats and dogs get along well sometimes."

"Oh. I've heard about those." she said in an innocent tone before the hint of smirk fell away.

"Shizuo, huh?"

Izaya put his head in his hands, letting some of his urges out with a sigh. "Yes, Namie-san, you don't have to tease me about it. It's very cruel."

"I'm not being cruel, Izaya. I just pity you." She teased. "Like you pity me."

Izaya froze for a moment before a bitter smile slipped on. He swirled his chair and stared at Namie's avenging eyes. "I never pity anyone. I love you all."

Namie just smiled, looking dry and happy (in an evil way). "Of course, me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Why am I stuck? I don't know. I've just never written lemons before and when I do, I suck at it. So, please don't comment on the cliche cut-off. It just had to happen or else, you'd have a LOOONNGG, and dissatisfying chapter.


	7. Teeth are inside gems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drrr!

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**A/N: Late but delivered. Hah, now I can rest in peace.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Mouths pressed together insistently, hands grabbed at the other's neck or collar, touches so hot that they hissed as if in pain, and eyes closed shut only for a moment before they opened. Growling issued from one's throat and the other was pushed to the wall beside them. Grabbing at each others face or arms, fingers hurting from the pressure of their grip on each other. So desperately catching each others lips and grabbing for more of flesh to suck and eat. Their mouths remained attached, bruising and cutting with blood caking below. Legs found their way automatically, entangling behind one and hands bunching up another's backside. A hot, bothered figure looking wanton and moving passionately and another fighting back urges as he bit the other's neck hard, arms shaking as he moved to thrust forward. Both panting, holding onto the other and letting the wall behind them be their base.

"Hah." Izaya's breathing was stuttering, inhaling then exhaling in a shudder.

Shizuo wasn't in any better condition, releasing a sigh, head inclined down and still holding onto Izaya's arms.

Izaya swallowed the many urges that took over his imagination with a snake hold. He hadn't planned on this, he could swear, it wasn't his fault they were doing this. But it did happen.

Leaning against the wall, Izaya tried his very hard not to reach out and kiss the blond man's lips again. This time, the urge wasn't even close to making his heart beat fast, it was slowing down now but the urge didn't go away. His lips were bruised and pained but the emptiness of not having that mouth against his was almost maddening. He shuddered on his own, the cold air finally hitting him.

"Tch." Shizuo's hands went around his waist and he could feel relief at that action as he looked into those eyes. They stared at each other in silence, Izaya just left wondering and Shizuo looking inscrutable.

And then, he glared openly, saying: "Don't. Come. Near. Me. Again." He felt a painful twist on his side as the arms released from around him and Shizuo backed away.

Izaya stared emptily at him before a smirk played by his lips. "Yes, sire."

He had no more strength to make it sound like a sarcastic note, because it only came out sounding dark and accepting.

_It would be better if we stayed away._

Shizuo looked at him with bold anger, before he turned away and walked off their favorite alley. Izaya stayed leaning on the wall before he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Ah. Ah." His lips were tight with a smile before he laughed. "Ha-ha. Hilarious." He pondered if it was really that hilarious and shook his head. "Pathetic."

His teeth had started to do a tingling of sort; he could feel a desire unsatisfied beneath his skin and all he wanted really was to dig his teeth in the bitter, smooth flesh of the blond man. He took his thumb instead, to cover the empty feeling in his mouth and started chewing on the base of it, frustration oozing off him. This reminded him so much of the little baby his aunt had, and how the kid liked sucking on everyone's finger even if they were dirty. It was rooting reflex because they were automatically searching for their mother's milk. And when they started developing their teeth, they would start chewing all sorts of stuff. He thought he could relate to those little babies now. Right now, all he wanted was to bite really hard on that man's skin. So hard that it would leave bruises for weeks.

_Months, even..._

-0-

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right. Come again?" Shinra questioned, looking widely, innocently shocked. Perhaps, trying to rid away the image. Izaya could very well empathize with him. More than that, he could even feel...

"I said what if I want to bite someone really badly? My teeth are really tingly all of a sudden and I feel like taking a huge bite out of someone's skin." Izaya explained though he wouldn't dare mention that that wasn't the only part of him that was tingling badly and that that someone was Shizu-chan. But, he thought, in any desirable context, such a thing didn't exist.

"Uh..." Izaya suspects that Shinra looks a bit scared and when he stares long enough, he realizes that the doctor is scared.

"Shin-"

"NOOOO! I'm too young to die! Don't eat me!" Shinra exclaims as he backs away from Izaya and a chair clatters down to the floor in his rush of getting off the chair.

Izaya always knew that Shinra-san was completely ridiculous sometimes but now, he just made him really wonder.

Eyebrows twitching in irritation, he asked: "What are you talking about?"

"You- I always knew you weren't normal!" Shinra pointed at Izaya's face with a paled complexion. "Your evil, uncaring personality, inhumane concepts about humans and thinking of them like observing aliens from afar; it makes sense!. I've always doubted your humanity since your abnormal fetish with loving humans and treating them as experiments but I never could've guessed..." Izaya waited for the outburst to be over, looking blankly at Shinra as the man exclaimed: "You're a vampire!"

Izaya was expecting a really bizarre assumption, which it turned out to be but the moment he heard it, he felt his head go slack against his left shoulder. "A vampire?" When Shinra continued to look seriously at him. "Nah, that's not it."

"What do you mean? I think it's the perfect hypothesis." Shinra says with a self-satisfied, triumphant face. He turns as Celty enters the house, closing the door behind her and greets her. She nods at him and takes her phone out, rapidly writing out a message probably and walking to Izaya as she shows it to him.

It reads: _"What have you done to Shizuo-san, this time?"_

"So mean, Celty-san. Why would I do anything to Shizu-chan? I haven't even seen him for a while." He lies straight through his still tingling teeth, smiling and looking falsely cheery.

Celty takes her time tapping out a response on her phone and shows it to him. "_I don't care what acts you play sometimes on Shizuo-san because he can take care of himself. But this time, Shizuo-san looks strangely troubled by something that it's bothering me."_

"Doesn't he always?" Shinra adds from behind.

Celty stares at him and Izaya turns around to give him a sweet smile.

"Shinra is right. Doesn't that person always look troubled?"

Celty is already typing furiously away at the phone while he finishes saying his words and then, she shoves the screen to his face.

"_THIS TIME, it was different. Shizuo-san wasn't grinding on his teeth or not being completely angry the whole time just because someone pissed him off. He was really flustered and seemed to go through erratic mood-swings while I was there. It was as if there was something on his mind."_

"Blackmail or something?" Shinra suggested, glancing warily at Izaya.

"_That's what I thought too but..." _Celty wrote before Izaya could refute to the suggestion. "_He's not the type who would let someone blackmail him or be flustered over anything. He's been in daze and I don't know how to keep an eye on him each time he trips or falls on his face."_

Izaya smirks. "Shizu-chan tripping and falling. Now that, I'd love to see."

Celty gives him something close to a cold look. "_Are you implying that it wasn't your doing?" _

Izaya looks at the screen for a long moment of silence before he tilts his head. "Well, I won't say that it wasn't."

"_So, it WAS." _she glares.

Scratching the side of his forehead quietly in contemplation, Izaya thinks about it and chooses his words carefully. "Well, it's not like he's the only one who has been affected by all this." when they both give him a confused look, a new cruel plan starts to take a turn. He hides the cold, black smile behind a innocently frustrated expression. "_That_ has got me in a twist too." He shakes his head and sighs.

"_That?" _Shinra inquires, looking intrigued.

Celty doesn't seem convinced by his words or expression and with crossed arms across her chest, she gives him a condescending look. The I-can-see-right-through-you-you-mouse.

But the thing is, Izaya isn't lying at all. And that's whats so deliciously tempting about it.

"You see, Shizu-chan and I..." Shinra looks utterly taken, Celty is tapping fingers on her arms in an impatient manner. "have a desire for one another."

There's an awkward, long stretch of silence that feels like millions of seconds had passed by and then:

"WHAT?" Shinra looks horrified. Celty is shocked.

"Yes, yes, I know. It is very surprising, isn't it? Well, you see Shizu-chan is just so hot when he has blood gashes all over his chest." They stare at him as he tells them his darkest thoughts even if he hadn't fully processed them yet. "Oh but his neck is the best part of him. Knowing that that bartender outfit is the precious gift from his brother makes me want to tear them apart. And then, his mouth- biting it and squirting blood out, oh. What should I do? I am already getting hot just thinking about it."

Shinra has paled thin-sheen white.

Celty pushes her phone at Izaya's face. _"LIAR!_" it says.

"But it's the truth, Celty-san."

She backs away from him, finally recognizing Izaya's expression for what it really was. He was teasing them, for sure, with devious intents in every word but every word he said wasn't a made-up lie. One thing about Izaya that was really insufferable to some people was his honestly, despite his cruel intents for the world.

Celty believed him just then.

_"What are you planning on doing?"_

What was he planning? Izaya wasn't so sure on what really, he wasn't even sure where it was going but it couldn't be somewhere good. He wished it would. Teasing Shizu-chan about their very complicated relationship seemed like a good idea at first but what about after then? Maybe, there would be more than just this physical aspect? What would Izaya do then? But Shizu-chan didn't seem to accept this lust for Izaya in anyway either. He was very adamant on killing that part of him. Perhaps, that was making him act as Celty described. He just couldn't deal with these feelings for someone he supposedly hated.

But did Shizu-chan really hate him?

A moment of looking back at the hatred in Shizu-chan's scream and look told him that he really did. But why hate him?

Izaya was evil's incarnate, so maybe that was what ticked him off the wrong way. Because Shizu-chan just couldn't deal with a person who was more badass than him. And Izaya was.

Shizuo just didn't know when to give up.

"Izaya..." Shinra looks concerned as he calls for him. When Izaya looks him in the eye, he says: "Don't tell me you..."

"Hm?"

Celty types than shows it to him. "_Are you serious about this?"_

"About what, Celty-san?"

_"Don't act innocent. You know what I'm talking about!"_

"But Celty-san, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She gives him a look before turning away. "_I'm going to bed." _she tells to Shinra.

"Celty." he says as he watches her leave. He turns back to Izaya.

"I think it's about time I leave." Izaya says as he stands up. "I've taken much of your time, goodbye."

He waves without looking back, lazily walking out and closing the door behind him.

Izaya stops outside the exit, hands hid inside his pocket as he looks at the ground. He thinks about what Celty said and smiles almost sadly.

"What am I supposed I do, Celty-san?"

* * *

Alert it. Fave it. Review it.


End file.
